<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under control by GoddessOfTheVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684631">under control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheVoid/pseuds/GoddessOfTheVoid'>GoddessOfTheVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the kink club au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, Gentle Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Talks About Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Anxiety, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Non-Sexual Submission, Praise Kink, Sassy Jaskier | Dandelion, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheVoid/pseuds/GoddessOfTheVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When exhausted and stressed music student Jaskier joins his best friend Yen for an evening out in a fancy kink club, he expects nothing but disappointment to come out of this. But a chance meeting with a mysterious man might be just what he needed and craved for a very long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the kink club au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, ever since I started this AU on tumblr - and kept on adding headcanons after it blew up - I wanted to write a full-length fic for this universe. And what better way to start this series than with Geralt and Jaskier's first meeting. It took me a long time to complete this but I'm super excited to share it now. This is for all the people who loved my headcanons and send me those nice and encouraging asks. Without you I'd never have found the inspiration to write this. I hope you all know how much I appreciate you! &lt;3</p><p>A very huge thank you goes to rey from the geraskier server for some great advice and <a href="https://crateofkate.tumblr.com">crateofkate</a> from tumblr for being an amazing beta &lt;3</p><p>And as always English is not my first language so please be kind should you find any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the repeated ringing of the doorbell that finally managed it to snap Jaskier out of his anxiety-induced meltdown over the fact that he had still so much to do with so little time to accomplish it all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would’ve greatly preferred continuing to wallow in misery — and heavily contemplated ignoring the noise until the person decided to leave — but whoever was at his door wasn’t giving up so easily. The ringing continued until he felt his head might split in two if it didn’t <em>stop right in the next second</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With no other choice but to see who it was and not-so-politely tell them in person to <em>go away</em>, he got up from his bed and shuffled to the door. Opening it, he was greeted with the sight of his very best friend, only to be unceremoniously shoved aside as she barged into his tiny apartment, as if she was the one who lived there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally. I thought you might’ve died, and I’d have to call the police to check and see if you were still breathing.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very funny, Yen. Haha, you’re hilarious, truly.” He tried to sound angry but it didn’t really work. It never did when Yennefer was concerned, as she always managed to see straight through him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a mess,” she stated instead of replying to his jab, taking in his sorry state in a quick once-over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As much as he wanted to protest, he knew she was right. His normally well put-together hair was looking more like a bird nest — the curse of keeping it longer, but he did like the look of it and didn’t plan on getting rid of it any time soon, bird nest on his head or not — and he hadn’t bothered shaving properly for weeks. With the addition of two day old smudged eyeliner accentuating his dark under-eye circles, he looked more like a homeless trash-bag than a university student slash almost-rockstar. Especially compared to Yennefer herself, who he hadn’t seen badly dressed once in all the time he’d known her. Unlike him, she did manage it to master the art of looking impeccable even during her worst times. Not that said worst times ever compared to the mess of his life as Yen always seemed to be able to figure out solutions for her problems <em>before</em> it got too bad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, you’re way too stressed out. You work too much, all that pressure can’t be good for you, Jask. And you know what the best remedy for some stress relief is? <em>Going out for some fun</em>. I’ve found the perfect place for that, so you’d best get dressed, because I did not take the detour to your place in vain.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yen, I can’t afford it. I have homework, and I’m tired. I’ve worked the past three nights straight,” he protested weakly, but she wouldn't hear of it. Willing or not, he’d be going out tonight to ‘unwind and deal with his stress in a proper way’. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll be my plus one, so don’t worry about cost. It’s just one evening. Your homework can wait, for once, and you can always sleep later. Come on, Jaskier, I’m sure you’ll like it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which is how he found himself being dragged outside, crawling into the passenger seat of Yen’s fancy sports car, having given himself a quick trim to make his beard look decent again — or as Yen called it ‘getting rid of the hermit look’ he’d been sporting — and a scrub, dressed in an outfit from the back of his closet picked out by Yennefer herself, who’d insisted in such a way that made it impossible to argue, lest he face her considerable wrath. At least he did look cute in it and it helped raise his mood quite a bit. He hated to admit it but looking like a bum might not have been the best choice in regards to his already fragile mental health.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you at least tell me where we’re going?” he said, as he settled his forehead against the window to watch the streetlights pass overhead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tissaia and I found this new club over on Kensington. It the perfect place to have some fun as we’ve discovered the past weeks.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Typical Yennefer, cryptic as always. After all this time, he should be used to her friendly way of teasing him, not that it would make a lick of difference. Frankly, he was too tired to start arguing with her about any of it. The long days at the university, along with the mass of new material he had to study, <em>on top</em> of the nights he spent tending bar in one of the seedier parts of the city were finally catching up to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yennefer was right, he decided, he <em>was</em> in a bad way if he wasn’t in the mood to go out. Jaskier usually loved going out, as he found dancing and random hookups a fabulous way to blow off steam and help him deal with stress. But it seemed like his exhaustion had finally caught up to him, and he could barely find the motivation to get excited. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure I can find a soft bed with fluffy pillows to sleep on in this place, Yen.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, at least your sarcasm hasn’t completely gone off. You had me worried for a second,” she laughed. “Trust me, once we’re there, sleep will be the last thing on your mind.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding to accept his fate — it’s not like he could go back home now, considering they were driving quite some time already and judging by the distance it would take him hours to walk home if he were to attempt that — he gave in and spent the rest of the drive dozing against the window of the car, hoping to catch at least a few minutes of sleep if he was to survive a night out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was only when they’d arrived and she’d dragged him inside by the back of his jacket, still half asleep, surpassing a line of incredibly attractive people in various levels of dress and undress, that he realized exactly where they were. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A fucking <em>kink club</em> . </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course. How didn’t he realize it any sooner? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that he was averse to it, mind you, far from it in fact, but still, it was unexpected. He expected some fancy avant-garde bar with experimental drinks and weird music or something like that to cheer him up. But then again, knowing Yennefer, this shouldn’t have been that much of a shock. He knew, after all, that she was pretty deep into the lifestyle. He, on the other hand, had only dabbled here and there. Much to his dismay, though there was not much he could do with the lack of a proper partner by his side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier’s meager experiences were limited to random hookups that occasionally overlapped with some of his baser desires. Never anything long term or involved beyond a night, and perhaps the morning after if he was in the mood. While he was definitely into some kinky stuff, and craved the dominance of a man stronger than him, somehow he’d never considered visiting an actual club that catered to such desires. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that he could even afford the membership to such a fancy place. He was lucky that Yen had decided to be generous enough to cover his entry tonight, because a place like this would absolutely be outside his budget. The crowd was the living proof of that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly he felt rather self conscious, out of place amongst the men and women wearing designer clothes that probably cost more than his rent. Meanwhile, his dress shirt definitely showed signs of wear, but at least he could contribute to the missing shirt buttons and very ripped pants aesthetic. He might be a mess, but at least he was somewhat pretty enough to pull it off. Plus his chest was one of his best features so he did enjoy showing it off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yen. I don’t know if I’m in the mood to fight off some creeps today.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Usually he found his one night stands and short term boyfriends in one of the many normal, <em>vanilla,</em> clubs he visited. Although in hindsight, that might have been the reason why he never found a decent date. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This place,” Jaskier startles at the voice from behind, but it’s only Tissaia, “has considerably fewer <em>creeps</em> than those shady places you frequent, according to my lovely Yen.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tissaia was just as gorgeous and intimidating as always, walking through the place as if she owned it. For all he knew, she probably did. He could see the awe and fear she inflicted on the people she passed, and he definitely knew that feeling all too well. But for whatever reason, she seemed to have a soft spot for him, which was something he would never understand. But he was not about to start compiling about it either. Instead he considered himself lucky to be their friend. Even though next to both of them he felt drastically more messy and underdressed than he did before. As fetching as both of them were, it did absolutely nothing for his self image at the moment. Especially since he was already having a hard day as it was. It would be just as easy to fall back into his unhealthy self depreciating habits.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trust me, and give this place a real chance, okay? Maybe the hot older guy of your dreams is here tonight. If nothing else, you’ve got a better chance versus your usual dive bars. You’re going to be found murdered in a dumpster and no one will be surprised if you continue like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks a lot, Yen,” Jaskier said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop fidgeting,” Tissaia ordered, and his hands fell obediently to his sides from where he had been fussing with the hem of his shirt. “You’ve a pretty face, and I guarantee you, there are several men who would love to play tonight if you let them. Don’t overthink it. You’ll know when it’s a good fit.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen to Tissaia, Jask.” Yennefer said, then pointed at a handsome dark-skinned man standing over at the bar. “Well, it seems like tonight’s boy is waiting for us. Go, have some fun, enjoy yourself. Who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky tonight. We all know you could use it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s how he found himself all by himself, lonesome, and feeling more than a bit lost despite the crowd of people. Though it didn’t look much different than any other bar he’d visited before, besides being far more luxurious, and a strange feeling of intimacy. People just seemed to be having simple conversations and enjoying their drinks. Nothing out of the ordinary, if one ignored the various bodies kneeling in diminutive positions, soaking up the affection and security provided to them by their partners. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What he did <em>not</em> expect was the pang of jealousy slithering through his chest. That craving for someone to look at <em>him</em> with adoration, to be proud to have <em>him</em> kneel by their side, showing <em>him </em>off and signaling to all the others that he was taken. Claiming him and protecting him. A fantasy he’d been dreaming of for a long, long time. One he doubted would ever become his reality.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt like an outsider, leaning against the wall near the entrance, staring absently at these people ensconced in their very own secret world. There was no rush to move further into the club. Time seemed to pass at a slower rate, and he could only imagine what kind of things happened in those curtained off private rooms. Something he, too, wanted to experience. With someone he trusted, someone who cared for him and was willing to teach him. Someone he hoped to find in this place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yennefer had not been wrong with her accusation. His sense of self preservation was absolutely fucked. How else could he justify frequenting places that were not really considered <em>classy</em>. His pick-up rate of gross men was probably way higher than was healthy. Of course, he couldn’t afford going to more upscale establishments, so what other choice did he have? It was either going out to the seedy bars he could barely afford as it was, or being stuck with his right hand and a cheap dildo. And while those did a decent job during the time where he neither had the time nor energy to go out it was not enough. It could never be enough. After all, a bit of plastic could never replace the touch of an actual human being or a good, hard fuck. Sometimes, it was easier to just lower his standards and scratch the itch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that that helped in the long run, ignoring that yearning feeling inside his chest, the one that made him ache for human contact, for something more than just sex. Seeking out the wrong type of company may have helped in the moment, but overall. Overall, it just made it worse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finding <em>sex</em> wasn’t the problem. Attracting attention was usually just a matter of dressing up like a pretty slut and sticking out his hip while he leaned on the bar and widening his eyes slightly. It was just that easy. After all he knew what his best assets were and how to use them properly. He was pretty enough for a quick fuck, attracting the gaze of many men during the course of one night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What had proved to be much more difficult was finding someone that would stick around. Someone who wanted more of him than just a tight hole to stick his dick in. A person who would maybe even <em>love</em> him, eventually, and deal with all of his stupid issues, of which he had more than a few. Unfortunately. Dating him was a challenge, and looking at this upscale place Yennefer had brought him to, he doubted he would find anyone here to fit the bill. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All these rich, fancy men and women, who could no doubt get anything and anyone they wanted. Why even bother with a mess like him? They wouldn’t, of course. He wasn’t so naive to believe that anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Truth be told he didn’t have much faith in this night out. What he could hopefully get out of this evening was a decent lay — on an actual bed — instead of being bent over a dirty bathroom sink. Which would be an upgrade to his usual pick-ups, to be fair. But he wasn’t sure if he was really in the mood to deal with the effort of finding even that. Tiredness still clung to his bones, despite the numerous cups of coffee he'd consumed over the past few days. Jaskier doubted he could do anything more than just lay there and take a pounding, which unfortunately he wasn’t in the mood for tonight, if he was being honest with himself. He hadn’t lied to Yen when he told her that a soft bed and fifteen hours of comatose sleep was his only aspiration for the night. And someone to cuddle him if he was completely honest, but since that wish stood no chance of being fulfilled he didn’t bother lingering on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sooner or later, his unhealthy lifestyle of overworking himself to exhaustion would start to cause him problems. It probably already was. But he was good at ignoring the dark circles underneath his eyes and the way his formerly tight fitting clothes started hanging loosely on his increasingly slimmer frame. It wasn’t like there was anyone around to remind him to eat regularly and sleep during the night instead of doing homework or going to work. Yennefer tried, sometimes, but not even she could get around those self-destructive behaviors he’d ingrained so deeply into himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, he went to get a drink from the bar, deciding to make the best of the situation. He couldn’t go home and sleep. But he <em>could</em> get something to drink, maybe have a conversation or two and see if it led anywhere. No expectations, just an open mind. It would certainly save him from any disappointments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It would’ve been easier to find someone if he was more like a proper sub, more like the other obedient men and women he saw lingering around him. He envied their gracefulness, how easily they trusted their partners, the mutual respect and admiration he saw shining in their eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What he truly longed for, if he was honest with himself, was a <em>partner</em> . Someone who would love him as he was, someone to support him and be patient while he explored what aspects of the lifestyle he did and didn’t like, in and out of the bedroom. Slowly allowing him to open up and learn to trust another person with his well-being. Someone willing to abide by his hard limits. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If only that someone wasn’t so hard to find. Doms wanted obedience. He was a bratty mess instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Who would even want to take him if he couldn’t handle pain? Jaskier was terrified of being hurt, and it was the easiest way to kill his arousal. How utterly pathetic. A sub that was afraid of being in pain. Who would want someone that would have a panic attack simply at the threat of a minor spanking? Useless. Especially in that scene.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no particular desire in him to be punished, too. Not for things he couldn’t help, for things he did unconsciously because they were already part of his personality. And if he ever felt the need to be humiliated, he’d just call his parents. He did not need a boyfriend for that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How could he find someone when his hard limits already excluded most practices kinky people indulged in? Why couldn’t he be <em>normal</em> for once and enjoy the same things the majority of people did? But of course he had to make everything more difficult. After all where would be the fun if stuff was <em>too</em> easy?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What he needed was someone who wanted him for who he was, not just a willing sexdoll to be pushed around. He could probably never be fully submissive; total obedience went against his very nature. He never wanted to live his life as a slave to someone. Instead, he craved equality and support for when his thoughts and the burden of responsibility threatened to overwhelm him. It would be an absolute dream to find someone who didn’t ask for his submission all the time, but instead would cherish the moments where he was willing to give up. Someone who didn’t run as soon as it became more difficult to be with him and as he struggled with the pressure he put on himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was pathetic but he was too kinky and submissive for a vanilla man, but not kinky enough for aproper dom. Instead he was stuck right in the middle, not being able to belong in any of those worlds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To his complete surprise, there were a bunch of people in the club actually interested in him. In fact, he was approached a couple of times over the next hour. Much to his dismay, unfortunately, either by men who he was absolutely <em>not</em> attracted to — no offense to them but he had a type and they unfortunately did not fit it — or by men so boring he had a hard time keeping a conversation going. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly, who tries to make conversation about tax returns? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Others were too demanding, wanting to “show him his place,” expecting instant submission from him without even bothering to ask for his name first, and with such arrogance he was having a hard time hiding his disgust. He may have his issues, but he would <em>not</em> let himself be treated like the dirt on the shoe of some pseudo dom who thought he was the biggest badass in the room. He had still that much self-worth left. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Actually, many of these men reminded him of Valdo, his weasel of an ex, who was definitely someone he never wanted to see again. Just thinking about him was enough to make him feel nauseous, and no, he was definitely <em>not </em>going there tonight, not when he was already feeling slightly anxious and overwhelmed. Thinking about that bastard would just send him spiraling even further down the rabbit hole. Plus, Valdo had been gone from his life for years, and he had no desire to ever revisit that part of his past. He was older now, not as naive anymore and he would not let himself be wooed into something bad. The time for believing in such false promises was over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were occasional men and women that approached that seemed interesting enough, attractive and friendly, starting conversations with kind words and open expressions. At least, until they noticed his fidgeting, the lingering anxiety he couldn’t shake off no matter how hard he tried. Several times, he found himself engaged in conversation only to find the other person suddenly excusing themselves, as if they’d balked at the idea of playing with him. With every failed encounter, it kept getting harder and harder for him to keep his composure, feeling his hope at finding someone dwindling with each passing disappointment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>See, they don’t want you, </em>the little voice in the back of his mind whispered. <em>Not when you’re being such a needy brat</em>. <em>Good job at chasing away any nice person you meet.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The worst part was he couldn’t even blame them. If he was in their place, he’d probably run away too. Why would anyone risk their fun for someone like him, when they could choose from others who were easier to handle? Jaskier was stubborn, mouthy, and often the definition of a hot mess. It didn't help the situation at all, and while he <em>did</em> genuinely crave the gentle touches and guidance of a dom, he feared for his chances of finding someone he felt real connection with. He wanted this, wanted someone to take control, yet he had no idea how to voice what he needed. How could he ask someone to take control and make the noise in his head disappear, when he wasn’t sure he could offer anything in return? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After several boring and uninspiring conversations, and surprisingly few pushy men — Tissaia had been right, the rate of creeps in this place was very low compared to his usual places —, he was just about done with this whole experimental evening, internally cursing Yennefer for urging him to come with her in the first place. It was getting clearer and clearer that this was not the place for him. He should have insisted to stay home. At least then he could have curled up in bed and caught up on some sleep, instead of waiting for his friends to be finished. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Having just escaped from yet another man he was not interested in, Jaskier made his way to the bathroom, hoping to catch a reprieve before he decided to search for a quiet and somewhat hidden place to wait for Yen. He was just about done with talking to people for the night, since each one of them had been thus far disappointing. Resigning himself to the failure of the evening, he just wanted some peace and time to escape from the noise and the masses of people. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a stroke of luck, there was a slightly secluded area near the bar, with just enough distance from the main space to catch his breath and hide out for a bit, at least until he felt comfortable enough to try and mingle again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, his luck ran out almost immediately, as the spot he had found was already taken.<em>Fuck.</em> Tucked away in the corner of said area sat another man, hidden from everyone else's view. Sitting there, all tall, dark and broody, with a drink in his hand, firmly rejecting the advances of a very pretty sub, who quickly moved past him, disappointment clearly visible in his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they were alone, he could finally get a better look at the man and <em>holy shit</em> he was in love. Mouth suddenly dry, he couldn’t stop staring at this beautiful specimen, absolutely mesmerized by his presence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This guy was everything he was into. Broad in the shoulders, his dress shirt stretched obscenely over his muscles. Lots of muscles. <em>Holy fuck.</em> The man was fucking <em>massive</em>, and Jaskier was sure he would certainly tower over him, despite the fact that he himself was not particularly small. It seemed like his evening was to be on an upswing after all. Who knew that the search for peace would lead him to such a fascinating man?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man was also older than him, but not too old? Certainly not on a level that would make him feel uncomfortable. Probably somewhere in his early to mid thirties, he guessed, despite the stark white hair on his head. And what glorious hair it was, beckoning him to bury his fingers into the locks. A lovely mental image formed in his head as to what situations would require hanging on for dear life. <em>Fuck yes.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quickly, he made a decision. There was no one else he wanted to talk to tonight, no one except for this enticing stranger. One last try at having a conversation and seeing where it would lead him. Since he doubted there was any other man in this club tonight that would invoke such a reaction, he figured he might as well go for broke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This man was intriguing, like a secret waiting to be uncovered. It seemed like he was just as averse to being at the club tonight as Jaskier himself, judging by the scowl on his face. But why bother coming out? Was he dragged here by a friend too? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever his reasons were, they didn’t matter much. All that mattered was that he was here. And that he had discovered him. He would try one last time for the night, this time with Jaskier being the one on the offensive side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he approached, he couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to sink to his knees. He wanted to do nothing more than be <em>good</em> for him. Maybe crawl into his lap and ride him like there was no tomorrow. Perhaps on a second date, as he, sadly, wasn’t so sure he could get it up tonight, being as exhausted as he was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A conversation would be nice, too, though. And maybe a number and the arrangement for a second date if he didn’t fuck it up. He might have been too tired for sex — sadly — as he was definitely interested in experiencing what this man had to offer. <em>Come on, you can do it. Maybe he’s into you, too</em>, he tried to reassure himself. <em>As if a man like that would want you. Keep on dreaming.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No. He would not let himself be discouraged by his own intrusive thoughts. Either the man was into him or he was not. It was as simple as that. And it was up to him to figure out which one it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps Yennefer had been right after all, and this place <em>was</em> for him. There was only one way to find out. Suddenly very motivated, he gathered all his courage and moved to stand in front of Mystery Man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A club filled to the brim with utterly exquisite people and yet you choose to sit in the corner and brood,” he said, standing by the table only a bit awkwardly. What should he do with his <em>hands</em>?Fuck, could he be any more awkward? “Now why might that be?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oof, that was a terrible opening. He was more out of practice then he thought. Not that it mattered much now. The damage was done and the dice had been cast. Why did flirting have to be so much easier when one was drunk? No one cared what came out of his mouth then, not when there were much better uses for it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not in the mood to play. Or talk.” Mystery Man didn't even bother looking at him, just telling him off in a quiet voice, all while continuing to stare into his drink. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It bothered him more than it should. <em>Fuck</em> . Maybe it was the stress, but usually he was better at dealing with a rejection. Normally he could just shrug it off and move on. But tonight had been different. Tonight there had been too many failed starts and sudden ends. Tonight, he was done with making smalltalk and realizing that he and his conversation partner wanted entirely different things. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Any other time, he would have turned around and left. He had that much self respect left to accept a rejection and move on, knowing very well how awkward it could be if the person just kept pressing on despite stating he wasn’t interesting. And he was not about to become such a pushy asshole. Not when he had been on the other end far too often, having to reject awkwardly unwanted attention more times than he wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, he was just so <em>tired</em>. He didn’t want to leave without letting Yennefer know he was gone, and she was off having fun with Tissaia and their boy for the night. Not that leaving would do him any favor as he was sure they were pretty much on the other end of town. Plus, she was his ride home and he could not afford an Uber or any kind of other transportation. Unfortunately he was stuck here until she was done and she’d be busy for a while yet, in some unknown and private area of the club. Sure, she had told him that he could always find her if something was wrong, if he wanted to go home or felt uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to ruin her evening. That wouldn’t be fair of him. Not when she put in such an effort do bring him to this place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being all strung up with a mix of exhaustion and creeping anxiety was starting to make his skin feel tight. He already felt too warm, his shirt uncomfortably cloying and sticking to his skin. He was still in control, but he could sense he was about to tumble downhill, and fast. What he needed was to sit down for a while, away from the others, until he could stop his thoughts from spiraling into more destructive territory. Some piece to get himself back under control.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only problem being that there was nowhere else somewhat secluded from the crowd of people. Mystery Man had managed to find the only place cut off from the ebb and flow of the rest of the club. That was a slight issue, since he had told Jaskier to basically fuck off and stop bothering him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe, though, he could ask him if he could just sit here with him in the corner until Yennefer was ready to go. Nothing more, no conversation, no playing, just him being as non noticeable as he could make himself. His lack of other choices propelled him into gathering his courage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m— I’m sorry, but... would you mind— would you mind if I just sat here? Just until my friend is done. She’s my ride you know? I have to wait for her but I don’t really feel like being out there. I think I need a break but there’s no other quiet place. And, well, it’s gotten quite hot in here, don’t they have air conditioning or something like that in places like this? Never mind, you probably don’t care about any of that, but I don’t know where else to go and... fuck. I’m sorry. I’ll just leave. Sorry. I can walk home. Walking home is totally fine. Leaving seems like a good plan. I’ll just walk, it’s not that far. Sorry for bothering you. I’ll just go, right now. Sorry—” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck. <em>Fuck fuck fuck</em> . </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was babbling, panic slowly rising up inside of him. Mystery Man was probably going to be angry if he kept going on but he found it so very hard to stop once he started talking himself into a corner. It was something he definitely needed to work on. But the more wound up he was, the more words usually ended up flowing out of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he would have kept talking and talking, if the man hadn’t finally looked up and, wow, if those weren’t the most <em>gorgeous</em> golden eyes he’d ever seen. Hypnotized by his gaze, he quieted instantly, finding himself suddenly unable to tear his gaze away. Those eyes that looked at him with unexpected warmth and sympathy. So unlike the rough words he’d spoken only moments ago. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was only one word, but it made him freeze, already unconsciously wanting to obey, to <em>please</em> . This time Mystery Man’s voice was gentle, and he couldn’t help but feel a sliver of hope blossoming in his chest that the evening was not yet ruined. <em>Stop being so naive</em>, he told himself. <em>This probably didn’t mean anything</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What— oh, it’s Jaskier.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like to get on your knees for me, Jaskier?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I— what. I mean— yes! For you, absolutely. Anything. I mean, have you seen yourself?” And he was babbling again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Fuck</em>.<br/><br/>He was going to mess this up before it even started. He’d never met a dom that liked annoying babbling. And yet he continued to talk and talk as if he didn’t know better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Come on, don’t fuck this up before it even started. Focus! It’s not that hard.</em> He needed to do something, before he messed everything up completely, before Mystery Man just told him to fuck off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly, that would be even more depressing. Two rejections in a row was something that had not yet happened to him. And he very much would’ve liked it to stay that way. Especially now that he somehow managed to catch the attention of this gorgeous Mystery Man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then go ahead and kneel for me.” The deep voice interrupted his spiraling thoughts and he was surprised to hear no annoyance. Only a soft spoken order. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... what, like right now?”<br/><br/>“I would appreciate that, yes.”<br/><br/>“Oh my god. Sorry. Yes. Of course.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mystery Man (and he would really like to know his name) gestured to the space next to his chair, right to the soft pillow that seemed to be conveniently placed next to every seat in the room. Duh, it’s a kink club, of course they have pillows for subs to kneel on. It’s not like it’s that surprising. Then Mystery Man repeated his order in that soft, deep voice. “Please Jaskier, kneel for me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clumsily, he moved around, trying to get the right pose so it would not get uncomfortable. He was probably the worst sub this guy had ever had. It took him awhile, but he finally found a position that felt good enough to stay in, the soft pillow underneath his knees being thick enough to protect him from the hard floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It felt odd at first. He was not used to associate being on his knees with any comfort, and he was definitely not used to just sitting still. He itched to do something, give Mystery Man a handjob or a blowjob maybe. Anything he would normally do if he was on his knees for another man. But he didn’t dare try anything without permission, without an order from the man that he had allowed to have control over him for the remaining night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just relax for me, Jaskier.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The command was quietly spoken as a hand gently touched the top of his head, slowing moving through his hair in a calming motion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll try,” he started. “I mean yes, I will! Sorry. Sir.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, it’s alright, you’re doing good. No need to call me Sir. I’m Geralt. And for now, should you feel uncomfortable at any point, don’t hesitate to tell me to stop and it’ll end immediately, okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shivered at the praise he received from Geralt. <em>Geralt</em>. Not just Mystery Man anymore. Well, he was still mysterious, and a man, but it felt nice to finally know his name. It made the entire experience feel more real and not just like one of his many dreams. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re doing so well for me. Do you want to keep going?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Resting his head against Geralt’s thigh, he nodded before he let out a quiet “Yes, please.” He had absolutely no desire to move from his spot. It was comfortable and oddly relaxing as he didn’tneed to do anything else but being good for Geralt. Something he very much craved to be. Luckily, letting go didn’t really seem to be part of Geralt’s plans, as the hand in his hair tightened it’s hold, pulling ever so slightly at the long strands until he couldn’t suppress the soft moan leaving his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax. I’ve claimed you for the night. No one will approach you as long as you’re here with me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Geralt.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was something else that was still bothering him, though. Something that kept him from fully relaxing. The anticipation that this was not it, that this was not enough. There had to be something else Geralt would want. Something more. Surely he wouldn’t be satisfied by just having him on his knees? Usually by this time, with any other man, he’d have a cock in his mouth, choking on it before being bent over the nearest surface. And, while the thought of doing such things with Geralt was very, <em>very</em> appealing, he definitely wasn’t up for it tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If only he wasn’t so burnt out, he might have made a move. Now though? He only wanted to curl up and sleep. But Geralt would expect something of him, wouldn’t he? He couldn’t possibly be content to just sit there and pet his head until Yen came back for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took all his courage to speak up, to bring himself to ask in a stuttering voice that was so unlike his usual facade of confidence. “Will you— I mean do you want me to do... anything <em>else</em>? ” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. Not tonight. You’re clearly not in the headspace for it. I can see how exhausted you are, and it wouldn’t be right of me to take advantage of that. And I won’t ever do anything we haven’t properly discussed beforehand. The only thing I want from you for this night is you kneeling for me and relaxing. Can you do this for me? Or is it too much?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wow. That was certainly unexpected. He must be dreaming. Only, it was better than any dream he’d had in a long time, since it was actually real. Of course he wanted to kneel for Geralt. He was more than happy to stay with him and enjoy the offered safety and comfort. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No— I mean, yes I can. Kneel for you, that is. It feels good, please don’t send me away. I’m sorry, I probably talk too much. I’ll try to stop—” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaskier.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, I—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop panicking,” another soft order spoken to him, followed by words of comfort. “It’s alright. You’re here with me. I won’t send you away. You’re safe with me, just take deep breaths and relax.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was so <em>easy</em> to obey Geralt, to let his deep voice wash over him, stopping Jaskier’s brain from going into overdrive. His anxiousness slowly faded away with each deep breath he took, and it was surprising how fast he relaxed, especially now that he knew Geralt wouldn't try to force him into anything further. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s a good boy. See, it’s not that hard. You’re perfect for this, perfect for <em>me</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Good boy</em>. Geralt had called him <em>good</em>. For once he did not fuck it up. For once he was actually doing exactly what was wanted of him. It was a strange feeling, but one he found himself enjoying very much. It felt far too amazing already. Warmth spreading through his body at the thought of being claimed by Geralt, at being perfect for <em>him</em>. Marveling at how easy it was to surrender to him, to listen to those kind words praising him like no other did before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even his exhaustion didn’t matter anymore. Not when he could just relax and have no other expectations placed on him. He didn’t have to act in a certain way, didn’t have to talk or do anything at all. Geralt didn’t care that he didn’t want to play properly. He was content just to comfort him, to take care of him. Protecting him from anyone trying to take advantage of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hand on his head kept stroking through his hair, scratching his scalp and playing with some of the longer strands. It was comforting and he found himself slowly dozing off. The noise of the club faded into the background, becoming nothing more but a faint buzzing he barely noticed. He felt sheltered in this cocoon of safety Geralt had created for him. There was nothing but the warmth of the strong thigh underneath his cheek, and the hand on his head, petting him calmly, with soft spoken words of praise and reassurance, reminding him that he was protected, that Geralt would not leave him alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could stay like this forever he realized, his mind gone blank with bliss. There was no space for worry or anxiety. For once, they were finally gone. Not even the exhaustion bothered him as he started to feel more rested than he did after hours of sleep. For once nothing major was expected of him, nothing but to be good for Geralt. An order that was surprisingly easy to obey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jask? You ready to go?” Yen’s voice penetrated the pleasant fog of numbness that dominated his brain, and it took him a few moments to come back to himself fully. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Right.</span><br/><br/>The club.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And <em>Geralt</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slightly confused, he tried to guess how much time had passed. It felt like he’d rested barely more than a few minutes against Geralt’s leg, but Yen was here for him. And that meant more time had passed, hadn’t it? He hadn’t really checked the time before he had approached Geralt. Either way, Yen was done with her play and was waiting for him so they could drive home. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her retreating back to the bar, giving him some space to finish up with Geralt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t stand up though. Not yet. Not without asking for permission. Not without being <em>good</em> for Geralt one last time. Geralt, who’d been so kind as to watch over him tonight, who hadn’t demanded more of him than he was willing to give, who’d instead just given him comfort, safety and the best experience he could have hoped for. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up at him, sleepy eyes blinking against the harsh light coming down on them. Until he found those golden eyes again, looking back at him with such softness he was momentarily floored. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I allowed to go home?” He asked quietly, and Geralt smiled at him gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, of course you are. I’m more than happy to release you into safe hands.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt held out his hands for him, pulling him up slowly until they were both standing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did wonderful for me tonight. I’m proud of you, Jaskier.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t know if it was the fact that he spent so much time on his knees, or the sudden praise he didn’t expect, now that it was over, that made him stumble over his legs. He would have fallen, were it not for Geralt, catching him in his strong arms, pulling him right into his wonderfully muscled chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Wow. </em>Those arms around him felt like heaven. So strong and protective making it oh so easy to fall into them, trusting Geralt to catch his weight and not let him fall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was?” and how he hates himself for the catch in his voice, how much insecurity drips from it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. You were perfect Jaskier. Everything I wanted for this evening. And I enjoyed our time together very much.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was something he didn’t expect, especially since there was nothing he had given Geralt in return for his care. If he didn’t still feel so fuzzy, he’d probably be mortified at his reaction, for it was hard to believe that a man like <em>Geralt</em>, who was very much out of his league, would enjoy spending time with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did. And I’d like to meet you again. That is, if you want.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I definitely do,” he said, even though he wanted nothing more than to enthusiastically agree. But it was best not to spook Geralt right away. “You made me feel good Geralt. Better than I’ve felt in a long time.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet another confession that just slipped out, but Geralt didn’t seem to mind. Instead he smiled softly at Jaskier, still holding him safely in his arms. He felt so protected, so calm that he wished he could stay in this embrace forever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you stand on your own if I let go?” It was considerate of Geralt to ask, especially since his legs somehow still felt like jelly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly, I’m not sure. I’m still a bit... fuzzy, I guess,” he started, before adding quickly, “but not in a bad way.” He didn’t want Geralt to think that he’d done something wrong, when in fact it was a weird but nice feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I?” Geralt asked, and when he nodded his consent he sat back down and pulled Jaskier into his lap, holding him close. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he wasn’t so tired, still feeling a bit faint, he would’ve definitely appreciated the strain in his thighs more, as he had to stretch quite a bit to straddle those muscular legs. Another time this would’ve definitely been enough to send his blood pooling further south, but now all he could do was try to press himself closer and bury his face against Geralt’s neck, seeking some more closeness and comfort. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still alright?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of all the men he’d met before — and there were plenty of them — he’d never met one that was as considerate of his comfort as Geralt was, and it was such a pleasant surprise that he still didn’t really know how to handle all this softness, except for how it made him want to stay in his arms forever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! I’m <em>wonderful.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt the deep laugh Geralt let out at his quick response as he handed him a glass of water with the order to drink all of it slowly, before he pulled Jaskier back to his chest. He gladly draped his arms around Geralt’s neck, pressing himself as closely as he could get. It felt nice just to be held again, to be close to someone without any ulterior motives. It was only now that he had it, that he finally realized how much he had missed this. Cocooned in the safety of those very strong( <em>and gorgeous</em>, his brain added) arms, it was easy to get his head clear again, to let the rest of the fuzziness disappear and just enjoy the feeling of being held and cuddled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad,” Geralt stated, the relief clearly noticeable in his voice, “I feared I may have overdone it tonight.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was intense, but definitely in a good way, trust me. I wouldn’t mind doing that again.” And that might have been too forward, but it was not like he had much control over his brain to mouth filter. Especially not when he was so relaxed and comfortable. “I don’t think letting me spend time on my knees is overdoing it. I’m not a blushing virgin, you know?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never said you were. But sometimes even a small scene can feel pretty intense depending on a lot of factors. Especially since we’ve never met before to properly discuss anything we would do. Which is definitely something we will do if you want to continue with this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trust me, you were pretty harmless considering my experience level. Usually it’s right down to business, with business meaning something that involves far less clothing. I think I’ve already stated that I would definitely love a repetition of what we’ve done. I’m absolutely open to doing other things, too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which is not something any respectable dom should have done with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt seemed almost outright offended at the thought that some of his quick fucks had ben less than considerate in the past. Oh if only every other man had the same level of morality he saw in Geralt. It would have made his hookups definitely less disappointing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’’t think the random drunk guys i pick up for a quick fuck while dancing in a club would count as being respectable doms. Sadly, it’s not like I can afford visiting a fancy place like this as frequently as I would like to. Which is sad, because I do enjoy the lack of creeps in this place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was probably being way too mouthy already, as he felt himself working up into a tangent, but that was who he was. When he wasn’t absolutely exhausted, that is. Well, actually, he was still pretty tired, but his anxiety seemed to have mostly faded away, thankfully. With his head feeling much clearer, it allowed him to actually talk back, which was something Geralt should be able to deal with, especially since they weren’t in the middle of a scene anymore. If he couldn’t deal with it he wouldn’t waste his time with the man, no matter how good looking and otherwise kind he was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would never change his personality for any guy, no matter how hot and gorgeous he was or what kind of false promises he made. The time for such naiveté was long gone. It was easier to show them right away what he was like, and see how they would handle it; either Geralt would accept him as he was, or he would need to continue his search. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But oddly enough, there was no anger or annoyance in Geralt’s face. It was almost as if he’d enjoyed Jaskier talking back to him. Usually none of his dates wanted him talking so much, especially not guys who considered themselves more dominant; yet another thing that made Geralt very interesting and much more attractive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another quite odd thing was, that it seemed as if Geralt had enjoyed being with him, too. Which he didn’t quite understand but considering how patient Geralt had been — and still was — with him there was no other conclusion. Would he otherwise hold him in his lap and comfort him despite not really getting anything out of the situation himself? Probably not. But his experience in that department was embarrassingly low. Yet it couldn’t hurt to continue testing how he would react to him standing his ground, to see if Geralt could actually handle the fact that he was not as meek outside of a scene. If he was to be disappointed, he rather get it out now instead of a few dates later, when his heart stood a much higher chance at getting broken.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, Jaskier, I’m not here to judge you, or to tell you what to do. It’s not my place, but I just want you to know that it’s not supposed to be like that. I would never do any kind of serious scene or play if I haven’t talked about it with my partner beforehand. I need to know what your limits are, hard and soft. I want my partner to enjoy our play as much as I do, and I can’t do that if I don’t know where to draw the line, or if I hurt you by doing something wrong.” At this, Jaskier scrunched up his nose. Geralt just raised an eyebrow and continued on. “Don’t look at me like that, you’re definitely allowed to have limits, and anyone you play with should respect that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course he knew that this was how it was <em>supposed</em> to work. In theory at least. His very few experiences in that direction begged to differ. Geralt happened to be the first one who actually insisted on being all proper about it, handing him a business card with a private number on the back before he continued to talk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you want to meet me again you can call me, I want you to know that I won't be angry if you decide otherwise and don’t call. I’ll leave this for you to decide. But if you do want to see me again, we’ll meet for dinner, have a normal date and get to know each other. We can have a talk about what we both want out of this before it continues, and should you decide after the date you don’t want to do anything else with me, that’s also fine. I will never force you to do anything that will make you uncomfortable, and I don’t expect anything from you but to make a decision for what you truly want and not for what you think I would want of you. Do you understand?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Geralt.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy. That said, I would love nothing more than to see you again and take you out on a proper date. But take your time, think this over and should you decide to call me, I’d be very happy to take you out.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll call you.” No matter that Geralt said to him to think this over he was certain he had made his decision already. He wanted him since the first moment he spotted him and spending the evening with him only intensified that feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt was so patient for him, never forced him into situations that were too much for him. He wanted to actually hear what he wanted and needed out of this. He was like a dream come true and he would curse himself his entire life if he ever let him go without trying to see where this would lead them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Promise me you’ll think about it properly Jaskier. Make a decision when you’re not rushing on endorphins. I’m patient and I want you to be sure you really want another date.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just a date Geralt, not a marriage proposal. I don’t think a second one would hurt me that much. But I’ll give it some thought, alright?” Perhaps he was a bit too bratty and mouthy, but he wanted Geralt to know what he was getting involved with. He was neither scared to make his own decisions nor did he give up on them. How could Geralt even think he would refuse a second date if they had such a nice evening together and seemed to click on some level at least. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have no idea how refreshing it is to see a mouthy sub for once.” Geralt said, with fondness in his tone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, really?” Jaskier blinked in surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that so surprising to you? I think you have a bit of a wrong understanding on what this is all about here. I don’t want an obedient slave, Jaskier. Neither do most doms. It’s all about trust, a real relationship foremost. You decide what aspects you want to submit to someone, and nobody is allowed to force you to do anything more. I would never be comfortable with a partner that is my slave or with manipulating a person into a relationship by making them dependent on me. I want a real connection with someone, being able to talk to each other, share the normal aspects of life in the long run. Anything else is secondary. I’m happy seeing that you can stand your ground and make your own decisions.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hearing those words out of Geralt’s mouth was such a pleasant surprise, especially since he knew he never wanted to submit to someone fully. He could never handle the stress and pressure of having to be good all the time, of being silent and obedient and never fucking up. That was not who he was. He was messy and loud and bubbly, which, somehow, didn’t seem to bother Geralt in the least. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go home Jaskier, take a hot shower if you can, and put on some soft and comfortable clothes for sleeping. Trust me, it’ll help you unwind and relax. Drink something that isn’t alcohol so you’re properly hydrated. Sugary things are fine, too, if you like that. Essentially, it’s all about you being comfortable, so choose whatever you crave. And if you happen to start feeling unwell later don’t hesitate to call me, even if it’s in the middle of the night. I will be there for you if any part of this was too intense for you and you feel yourself drop.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Geralt. I think I do feel better now.” And he really did. The tension in his body had faded and he wanted nothing more than to fully melt into Geralt’s arms and fall asleep cuddled up to him even though the thought did scare him a bit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was way too quick for him to feel that way, especially about a man he just met. He had been burned by men he thought were nice and everything he wanted before. Rationally he knew he shouldn’t feel this excited yet. Geralt could still turn out to be a disappointment like every other man he’d dated. Or worse, be a false person that just played nice to get him hooked, which would suck but wouldn’t be anything he hadn’t lived through already. But he could also turn out to be actually good for him. Which he very much hoped so, if he was honest with himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was attracted to him, there was no denial in that. So far he had done nothing to start the warning bells ringing inside his head, which was a huge plus. His instincts proved to be pretty decent most of the time, nowadays. Either way he would only find out what kind of man he was if he didn’t give up on whatever connection they seemed to have and meet him at least once more, somewhere out of the context of a kink club to get an idea who he really was. He needed to learn more about him than his name and the fact that he was hot to be able to fully trust him. After all the real life was neither a fairy tale nor a Hollywood movie and he’d long stopped to believe in love at first sight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad to hear that,” Geralt smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before he released him from his arms almost reluctantly, as if he wanted to keep him there just as much as he himself wanted to stay. “Get home safely, Jaskier. And take care of yourself.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Sir!” He teased, enjoying Geralt’s deep laugh one last time, as he walked to where Yen was waiting for him, a knowing smile on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would absolutely tease him about the most vanilla experience someone could have in a kink club and the fact that she had been right after all in urging him to come with her on their way home but he didn’t mind. He was relaxed enough that he could tease her back, getting some juicy details about her exciting play night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he fell into his bed late that night, after taking a scalding hot shower and drinking some tea, he felt himself relax into the sheets, all the tension gone from his body as he fell into the most relaxing sleep he’d had in weeks. No anxious thoughts that kept him tossing and turning the entire night for once. Just calmness and the echo of Geralt’s voice in his head, telling him to rest. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to read more headcanons for this AU you can find them <a href="https://feedingmyinsomnia.tumblr.com/tagged/kink-club-au">on my tumblr</a> and you can also absolutely message me any time. I'm super happy to chat about this au or the ship or anything else. :D</p><p>I'm also looking for a beta for further installments of this AU, so if any of you is interested don't hesitate to send me a message!</p><p>and if you enjoyed reading it I'd be absolutely happy if you decide to toss some kudos or comments my way! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>